As is known in the art, a phased array antenna includes a plurality of antenna elements spaced apart from each other by known distances coupled through a plurality of phase shifter circuits to either or both of a transmitter or receiver. In some cases, the phase shifter circuits are considered to be part of the transmitter and/or receiver.
As is also known, phased array antenna systems are adapted to produce a beam of radio frequency energy (RF) and direct such beam along a selected direction by controlling the phase (via the phase shifter circuitry) of the RF energy passing between the transmitter or receiver and the array of antenna elements. In an electronically scanned phased array, the phase of the phase shifter circuits (and thus the beam direction) is selected by sending a control signal or word to each of the phase shifter sections. The control word is typically a digital signal representative of a desired phase shift, as well as a desired attenuation level and other control data.
Including phase shifter circuits and amplitude control circuits in a phased array antenna typically results in the antenna being relatively large, heavy and expensive. Size, weight and cost issues in phased array antennas are further exacerbated when the antenna is provided as a so-called “active aperture” (or more simply “active”) phased array antenna since an active aperture antenna includes both transmit and receive circuits.
Phased array antennas are often used in both defense and commercial electronic systems. For example, Active, Electronically Scanned Arrays (AESAs) are in demand for a wide range of defense and commercial electronic systems such as radar surveillance, terrestrial and satellite communications, mobile telephony, navigation, identification, and electronic counter measures. Such systems are often used in radar for National Missile Defense, Theater Missile Defense, Ship Self-Defense and Area Defense, ship and airborne radar systems and satellite communications systems. Thus, the systems are often deployed on a single structure such as a ship, aircraft, missile system, missile platform, satellite or building where a limited amount of space is available.
AESAs offer numerous performance benefits over passive scanned arrays as well as mechanically steered apertures. However, the costs that can be associated with deploying AESAs can limit their use to specialized military systems. An order of magnitude reduction in array cost could enable widespread AESA insertion into military and commercial systems for radar, communication, and electronic warfare (EW) applications. The performance and reliability benefits of AESA architectures could extend to a variety of platforms, including ships, aircraft, satellites, missiles, and submarines.
Many conventional phased array antennas use a so-called “brick” type architecture. In a brick architecture, radio frequency (RF) signals and power signals fed to active components in the phased array are generally distributed in a plane that is perpendicular to a plane coincident with (or defined by) the antenna aperture. The orthogonal arrangement of antenna aperture and RF signals of brick-type architecture can sometimes limit the antenna to a single polarization configuration. In addition, brick-type architectures can result in antennas that are quite large and heavy, thus making difficult transportability and deployment of such antennas.
Another architecture for phased array antennas is the so-called “tile” architecture. With a tile architecture, the RF circuitry and signals are distributed in a plane that is parallel to a plane defined by the antenna aperture. The tile architecture uses basic building blocks in the form of “tiles” wherein each tile can be formed of a multi-layer printed circuit board structure including antenna elements and its associated RF circuitry encompassed in an assembly, and wherein each antenna tile can operate by itself as a substantially planar phased array or as a sub-array of a much larger array antenna.
For an exemplary phased array having a tile architecture, each tile can be a highly integrated assembly that incorporates a radiator, a transmit/receive (T/R) channel, RF and power manifolds and control circuitry, all of which can be combined into a low cost light-weight assembly for implementing AESA. Such an architecture can be particularly advantageous for applications where reduced weight and size of the antenna are important to perform the intended mission (e.g., airborne or space applications) or to transport and deploy a tactical antenna at a desired location.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an AESA having an order of magnitude reduction in the size, weight, and cost of a front end active array as compared to existing technology, while simultaneously demonstrating high performance.